1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strategy game to improve a person's critical decision-making skill set and enhance memorization especially for training in contested endeavors. More particularly, the present invention uses the basics of traditional chess while expanding upon traditional chess rules so that the players improve decision-making skills and build memorization capability for purposes of training.
2. Background Art
For centuries leaders have become familiar with traditional chess because of the intellectual challenges of analytical thinking and strategy that are relied on throughout the match. In traditional chess, each opponent operates with complete knowledge of where all the pieces are on the chessboard. Indeed, one challenge that chess has in representing the chess game as the real world is that there is no information uncertainty. Thus, chess simply does not reflect the realities in business, military or other contested endeavors.
Traditional chess has standardized rules that are internationally recognized, and have been standard for such a long period that almost all persons who play the game cannot differ on the rules therefor. Also, notation of traditional chess matches is a language unto itself. Traditional chess gained in popularity over the last few centuries because of this common knowledge and consistency. From the standpoint of continuity, consistency has served players of chess well, especially with respect to international competition.
Whether in business, the military, or other contested endeavors, knowing 100% of your opponent's assets is ideal, but in most contested endeavors, incomplete information must be used for decision making. The received information is often less than 100% accurate and based on outdated or ever-changing data. The ability for the decision maker to have complete real-time knowledge of their opponents' position requires extensive reconnaissance, surveillance methods, and clandestine operations, all of which are time-consuming and expensive.
Although researchers believe that through studying chess, a better understanding of competition will result, they have also realized that chess does not accurately depict real world environments. Additionally, the benefits from playing the game of chess can plateau when viewed from the standpoint of real life situation or representation, and becomes an esoteric exercise in chess moves, strategy and other arcana not directly useful in real world situations. Similar to physical training, the mind must also be continuously challenged or the intellectual horsepower starts to deteriorate. In an effort to add the component of uncertainty and to increase the benefits from playing chess, many variations of chess have been developed.
One such variation is stealth chess. Stealth chess is more similar to the board game “Stratego” than it is to chess. Stealth chess deviates from the rules of chess in that you do not “check” or “checkmate” your opponent, and no one has visibility of the opponent's pieces on the board.
In another variation described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,554, chess pieces are placed at starting positions other than predetermined traditional locations. The contraption is bulky. A mirror exposes the pieces as they cross over a demarcation line so the participant does not need to memorize or recall the pieces anymore when in the player's area, but will lose observationability once the pieces, either one's own or the other players, enters the other player's area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,418, the concealed chess game can only be played on a computer network. Information on some of pieces on the squares is disclosed, but this information excludes positions and types of game pieces on other squares. There is a lack of any physical contact or non-screen or digital exposure to the board or the pieces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,236, a tactical game is taught that uses the board's terrain to restrain movement and firepower of the chess pieces.
In yet another variation, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,157 teaches military pieces replacing the traditional chess pieces, new pieces are added, and the restrictions of the pieces are a departure from traditional restrictions and play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,837 teaches a game of military strategy with pieces that have a status power given randomly by a dial, and this affects the movements and strength of the pieces.
What is not disclosed or taught by the heretofore known chess variations is a more realistic battlefield or business environment simulation. The present invention comprises the same basic tenets of traditional chess with chess pieces starting out on a squared checker board, either with a traditional or non-traditional initial placement.